User talk:GreatBobcat Pastas 1
There are some things out there that seem fake and some things that seem real. And a lot of people think that Creepy-pastas are the fake things. But I tell you they are real. if you don't believe stop reading if you just like stories or truly believe keep reading. I have read a lot of Creepy-pastas and i have seen and read things that I just can't get out of my head. Such things as Sonic.EXE, SlenderMan, Rap Rat, and so many other things that sometimes I just stay up all night. I used to not believe but that was a big mistake. It all started with me recording a video for a game based of sonic.EXE when something that should not have happened. Sonic, with his bleeding black eyes, turned in my direction. He glared at me for about ten seconds, I was on the tails level at the time, until he looked back at tails. The screen did not turn to black with a ear piercing scream, I saw sonic rip Tail's body open, suck some kind of glowing substance out of the corpse, and laugh just like he would, but a little more realistic. Then Tail's body mended itself and became gray and lifeless, just like it would look like. And then Sonic stared at me again, and smiled. Then I, like a smart gamer would do, restarted the computer and deleted the program. I was so confused because I watched people on YouTube many times before and I never saw that part before. The only thing i could think of was that it could have been a hidden file that was supposed to be in the game but wasn't was accidentally breached, or it was Sonic himself, actually in my computer. The video never went viral and I never played that game again but I still wanted to record a scary game for my series. so i decided to play slender. I am really bad at that game and my best was 3 notes but gameplay is gameplay. When the 2nd page was spotted and the drums started to play i saw him. Now you know that the graphics for slender are bad in the original game, 2 colors and and no texture, but he looked like he would in Slender: The Arrival, maybe even better. I stood there looking at the graphics for a second until the static came on and i ran in the opposite direction. I got 1 more page but when i saw him again the static did not come but we just stared at each other, motionless. I was thinking how cool this would be for YouTube, but I still didn't understand how the graphics were so good. When I decided to stop recording, Slender did something he never did in all of his history, he talked. "You are in grave danger. You have to let me take you to a save place. I will explain later."He said. I was so startled by this statement that all I could do is nod. A split second later the computer shut down and he teleported right behind me. I was expecting some sort of cold, boney, hand wrap itself around my body but instead it was a warm, tender hand. I saw everything around me spin and I ended up in an advanced room full of technology and moniters. But the most startling thing i saw as not just 1 but at least 10 other slendermen. The one that just sent me here told me that the reason they have been taking all those people was to protect them from a terrible evil. Sonic. He said that out of the people they saved, it was just a quarter to how many were lost to the eternal torment of Sonic. He then did something I didn't know that was possible, he took of his mask! But it wasn't some disgusting or wrinkled, but more like the face of a human, except for a weird yellow-white glow. "We were these masks so we do not startle humans that see us without us knowing." He explained to me. "We need you to do a difficult task, destroy Sonic". "The reason you have to do it is because you have the most knowledge of him, therefore you must destroy him.". The next thing i knew there was a gem in my hand. And just like that I was spinning again. But instead of going back to my home, I was in the most depressing, dark, evil place I've ever comprehended. Nothing. Not one, single, thing. Until the saddest thing I ever saw came striding up to me. A completely gray, lifeless, soulless, Tails. He stopped right in front of me and just stared at me with those unearthly empty sockets. I couldn't tell if i wanted to run away, or cry. Then he lifted his hand and put it on my shoulder and I felt like life itself didn't exist. He let me feel how his life was like, how he lived everyday, and the feeling of soullessness. Then he dissapeared just like I came here, but I swear I heard a tiny scream. The next thing i saw nearly knocked me out. Sonic appeared right in front of me and lunged out at me. I dodged him, barely, and nearly dropped the gem gifted to me by the Slender. As i thought of what to do next I froze in me place. He came into view and smiled in the worst way possible. He put his hand out just as tails did and said "I...AM...GOD". But as he did so he jumped backwards and shriveled into nothingness. But in the moments between him burning up and touching my shoulder i felt all color, all soul, all happiness just rush out of my body. But then it came right back just as it went and Tails, Knuckles, And Robotnik appeared right in front of me and returned to there normal state of life. I then realized that the gem was gone and that I went back to my home. The last thing I heard was the happiest shout of joy in my life. GreatBobcat Pastas 1 (talk) 03:44, December 24, 2013 (UTC)GreatBobcat_Pastas_1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GreatBobcat Pastas 1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr.Zalgopasta (talk) 03:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC)